


Banish My Heart

by MaggieWilde8



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Love, Love Poems, Melancholy, POV Lavellan, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieWilde8/pseuds/MaggieWilde8
Summary: Poetry seems to be the right thing for this tragic couple. Worth a try anyway...





	Banish My Heart

 

 

 

Starry eyes accepted

Afraid to show this bare face

Wistful gazes, glittering, fading,

To catch him where do I start?

Watercolour sky matches the colour of his eyes,

Whispers in the ether, I’d never felt so dry.

After those dreams, he

Banished my heart - so absurd.

Came to me when my eyes were closed,

No words spoken, his silence like a name.

Out of interest, playful gestures

Must have sense,

Do eyes conceive infinite truth?

I am a lone soul, beating wind on the edge of a crag,

The vague emptiness settling,

One chapter turned over, another to start.

But the future is an ambiguous star

And thoughts often clash, I'm left longing. 

A demon feasts on the hours that come and ago,

The lesson does not matter; but I am afraid to be myself.

Love cannot testify, blush

To be crushed.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry seems to be the right thing for this tragic couple. Worth a try anyway...


End file.
